Blissful Union
by DarkSerenity93
Summary: Sequel to From Within. A darker story of the children of the new Lords of the Four Realms. Same pairings as before plus some new.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just any other characters I feel like making up

* * *

Prologue

"Kagome, you're hurting my hand…ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Inuyasha, shut up! It's your fault I'm like this!" Kagome threw her head back and screamed as another contraction rippled through her body. Their pup was coming, and it wanted out, now.

"My lady, you have to keep breathing." the midwife attempted to coach her.

"Breathe Kagome," Inuyasha tried. She only squeezed his hand harder and began to dig her nails into his skin.

"I'd keep quiet if I were you Inuyasha," she growled at him. He could only gulp in response.

* * *

"Lady Kitsune you're doing wonderful," a midwife was also telling the newly appointed Lady of the East. "Just keep breathing and you'll soon have your first child."

"Why isn't my husband here?" the Lady demanded.

"He's currently in a meeting with your advisor, he'll be here shortly." Lady Kitsune could only nod as pain flooded her body.

* * *

"My lord, it is said that Lady Akuma will be giving birth soon."

"Lady Rin?" Lord Kitsune questioned his advisor with a bored tone.

"Um no sir, Lady Kagome, the one mated to the half breed."

"O yes, I remember hearing she was with his pup. So another impure child is about to be born?"

"Well yes sir, but I was actually thinking we could benefit from this."

"And how so?"

"Well, depending on the sex of the children, they could possibly be betrothed. If you had a son, he would become Lord of the East and South."

"But what if my wife gives me a daughter?"

"I could very easily act as the newly wed couple's advisor."

"Hmm…I see where you're going with this. I'll think about this before I begin talks with _Lord_ Akuma." The fox lord sneered as he said the word lord, hardly thinking a hanyou was worthy of the title, let alone a human like Lord Shuudoushi of the North.

* * *

"My lady I see a head! A purely white one at that." Inuyasha grinned at the idea of his child having his hair. He wondered what other features the pup would have of his. Kagome gave one final push as a child's scream could be heard.

"My lord and lady, you have a daughter!" Kagome collapsed with relief and waited for the midwife to finish cleaning the child before handing her over to her mother.

"Hello little princess." She greeted her daughter. The small child looked up at her parents with large amber eyes, and yawned showing a set of neat little fangs.

"It seem she takes a lot after you husband. Except for the ears, they're human like mine." Inuyasha proudly took his daughter and held her in his arms.

"My little princess," he murmured. "How about Hidenka?"

"What happened to the female version of Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned jokingly.

"I like Hidenka better." He looked back down at his daughter to find her already asleep, a fist closed tightly on a lock of his hair.

* * *

"Lord Kitsune! Lord Kitsune! You must come with me quickly!" Lord Kitsune and his advisor turned towards the midwife who had run in frantically.

"Is something wrong midwife?" the advisor questioned.

"It's Lady Kitsune, she…she…" Lord Kitsune didn't even allow the midwife to finish as he leapt from his chair and ran towards his wife's chambers. He came upon another midwife holding a child in her arms as she silently wept. Noticing her lord's presence, she walked up to him.

"My lord, this is your son, Shippo."

"Shippo?"

"It was the last thing she said before…"

"I see. Very well, this is Prince Shippo." He looked down at his son once more before handing him back to the midwife and went back to his chambers. His advisor was still waiting for him.

"Naraku find out the sex of the Akuma child. My son will be waiting to know if he is to be betrothed."

"Very well sire."


	2. When We Met

Disclaimer: don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 1 - When We Met

10 Years Later

"Hidenka, hold still. I have to finish getting you ready to meet a new friend." Kagome tried to remain as patient as she could, while her young daughter fidgeted in her seat.

"Mama, who is this new friend?"

"He's a prince from the Realm of the East. He and his father are coming here just to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's why we must look extra nice." Kagome finished brushing Hidenka's hair and took a look at her daughter. She was almost an exact replica of Inuyasha, except for the ears and the fact that she was a girl. "You are definitely your father's daughter."

Hidenka just shrugged off the comment and jumped down from the vanity seat. "Mama, when is the prince coming?"

"Prince Shippo will be here soon. He's the same age as you, and you both have the same birthday."

"Really! So that means he'll get presents today too? That's right, the party is for both of you. Now go downstairs, I think your father is waiting to give you your present." The young princess squealed as she took off towards the hallway. Kagome shook her head and began to straighten up her daughter's room. Glancing out the window she saw an approaching carriage bearing the crest of the East. _'Please let this be a blissful union'_ She silently prayed to herself as she headed to greet her guests.

Hidenka started jumping up and down when Inuyasha led a small pony in front of her and placed her on it's back.

"Happy Birthday Hidenka." She eagerly held the horn of the saddle as Inuyasha slowly led the pony down the road towards the approaching carriage. When the carriage reached them, the driver stopped the vehicle and hopped down to allow the passengers to exit. Lord Kitsune exited first followed by a nervous young fox, and a creepy looking advisor. Hidenka looked at the visitors and changed her mind. She didn't want to share her birthday after all. Inuyasha picked her up off of the pony and placed her down on the ground in front of Shippo.

"Say hello Hidenka." She mentally groaned and curtsied. "Hello Prince Shippo." Shippo just stared at her and stuck out his tongue. Hidenka stuck her tongue back out at him. Surprised by her reaction, Shippo fanned out his tail to make himself look bigger. "You're just a stupid girl with stupid white hair."

She had heard enough. Clenching her little fist, Hidenka swung and punched Shippo right in the nose. "And you have a stupid bloody nose." With that said she turned around and ran back towards the palace. Kagome noticed the blur of white hair run past her as she walked down the palace steps. She could see Inuyasha lead the pony back while talking to Lord Kitsune and his advisor. Shippo was on top of the pony looking like he was having the time of his life.

"What happened?" Kagome questioned as she saw the blood stain on Shippo's shirt.

"Well, Shippo called her stupid, so she punched him." Inuyasha said trying not to laugh. Kagome smiled to herself and turned towards Lord Kitsune.

"I apologize on behalf of my daughter, she inherited more of her father's spirit than mine."

"So I see." Lord Kitsune drawled. "Well, no matter. My advisor and I agree to the idea of a betrothal." Kagome finally managed to look at his advisor, to find him staring at her.

"Well…I'm glad you could overlook this incident. I'm sure the children will come to like each other as they get older." Lord Kitsune only nodded as his advisor began to speak.

"I am Naraku, advisor to the Realm of the East. On behalf of my lord I wish to thank you for your hospitality, and a hope for a future wedding and alliance of our two lands."

"Yes, that's fine." Inuyasha said. He defiantly did not like the way Naraku was staring at his wife. The sooner this odd bunch left, the better.

* * *

"Well Sango is pregnant again."

"Again Miroku? Jeez, you would think five would be enough." Inuyasha said. "I mean, Sesshomaru and I only have one kid each and we're happy."

"Ah yes, well, I'm afraid I enjoy the act of child making much too much."

"I definitely did not need to know that…" Sesshomaru mumbled to himself. He glanced around the room at the other lords, and wondered where the hell Lord Kitsune was. It was their annual council, and the newest lord was late again. "We might as well begin without him," he started. "I'm not sure how things are in your lands. But the people grow restless in mine. They keep mentioning a presence, a dark cloud that hovers over their spirits."

"Yes, I have felt something ominous as well over the years." Miroku added. "My people as well are becoming nervous. No one can name anything tangible, it is just a growing fear."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I think you guys are being paranoid. I haven't noticed anything."

"That may be so, but has Kagome mentioned anything?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha frowned as he thought about it. He did remember Kagome voicing a problem to him the other day, but he couldn't put his finger on what she said.

"No matter what you feel. The point is something is coming. Our era of peace is coming to a close and we must prepare for the future."

"Sesshomaru, how do we prepare for something we can't see?"

"Simple brother, you open your eyes."

"Huh?" Sesshomaru never got a chance to explain himself. As he began to speak again, his advisor Jaken ran into the room yelling.

"My lords, my lords. Please forgive my interruption!"

"This had been be good Jaken." Sesshomaru growled.

"My lords, a messenger has just arrived from the East. Lord Kitsune is dead!"


	3. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 2 - Betrayal

7 Years Later

"Mother, I don't want to see that arrogant fox."

"Hidenka please stay patient. Nothing is set in stone yet. I don't see why you won't give him a chance."

"Because the very first time we met he insulted me!"

"For heaven's sake Hidenka you were both ten years old!" Hidenka glared at her mother who only glared back. Hidenka had grown into a fiery young woman. She possessed all of her mother's beauty within her father's features. Tall, thin, with a plentiful chest, the princess had more than one suitor her in father's villages. Along with her waist length straight silver hair, and golden eyes, she was probably the most beautiful girl in the four realms, and that wasn't an exaggeration. "Hidenka, Prince Shippo will be here today, and you will be ready to meet him. I know there is something else you're not telling me, but we'll discuss this later." Kagome turned and left to room to find Inuyasha. Maybe he could talk some sense into his spirited daughter. She found him beneath the God Tree playing with their infant son Mitoko.

"Kagome, I'm worried about this meeting," he started as he handed his son over to Kagome, "I don't like the way Naraku has taken over the East and proclaimed himself lord over Shippo. I think Shippo is of age to take over his father's lands."

"Inuyasha, I think you're worrying too much. The real problem is with that stubborn Hidenka. She keeps struggling against this meeting. There's something she's not telling me, but I can't figure out what it is."

"Just nerves probably. She probably doesn't like the idea of an arranged marriage. She'll come around when she sees how Shippo has matured. Losing both of his parents has definitely made him grow up faster."

"You're probably right. O, and don't forget about our meeting tonight."

Inuyasha winked as he responded, "How could I forget? Don't worry Kagome, I'll be here at midnight." She smiled at the meaning between his words and headed back towards the castle. Their guests would be arriving soon.

* * *

Hidenka yawned again as she chewed her food. Her father was talking to Lord Naraku, and her mother was busy feeding Mitoko. That left no one to talk to besides Shippo, and there was no way in hell she was talking to him. He kept trying to make conversation with her, and she kept ignoring him. _'You'd think the moron would figure it out by now.'_

Kagome sighed as she watched Hidenka continue to ignore Shippo. She definitely gave the young fox a lot of credit for trying to speak with her. He had definitely grown in the past seven years. He was tall, about as tall as Sesshomaru. His hair was still a flaming red color, the same as his tail. But his eyes weren't as mischievous as they once were. In fact, his eyes made him look a lot older than his seventeen years. Inuyasha wasn't kidding when he said the young prince had matured. She looked towards her husband and smiled as she found him speaking with "Lord" Naraku. Something about the man bothered her. But she couldn't figure out what. Shaking her head as if to empty the thought she turned back to her young son who was currently covered in food. Laughing she began to wipe him off and think of her meeting later with Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha hummed to himself as he walked beneath the moonlight to the God Tree. He loved these "meetings" with Kagome. Seeing she hadn't arrived yet he figured he was early and sat beneath the tree and gazed up at the stars. The souls of his predecessors floated above him as he tried to find a specific star. Finding just west of the North Star he smiled. That star had appeared the night his father died, and he knew it wasn't just a coincidence. _'Father, protect my family and my people. Please let us always be safe.'_ Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the tree, and was soon asleep.

Kagome's scent woke him, and it wasn't a good thing. He looked around and found her standing at the top of the hill between the tree and the palace. She was upset, very upset. He could see the tears running freely down her cheeks, and could smell the salty trail they left behind.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" She didn't reply right away, but instead produced a bow and arrow.

"You betrayed me Inuyasha!" She screamed as she cocked the arrow onto the bow and pointed it towards him.

"Kagome what are you talking about! I have done nothing wrong!"

"You call what I saw 'nothing wrong'! How dare you!" Inuyasha watched her hand shake as she pulled back the string. "May your soul always be tormented like mine is right now!" With her curse said she released the arrow. Inuyasha attempted to reach out for her, but was struck in the chest and pinned to the tree.

"Kagome…" his head slumped to his chest and his body hung limply from the arrow. Seeing her job completed Kagome fell to her knees clutching her chest over her heart.

"He betrayed me…" she panted, "how could you Inuyasha?" She fell over in a dead faint, history having been repeated.

* * *

"I hate being a fucking princess!" Hidenka yelled and she walked around outside. Being outside at night was her only comfort. _'I can't believe they expect me to marry that stupid fox. All for the good of the kingdoms. What about my good. Don't I matter?'_ Hidenka kept walking through the forest observing the creatures around her. _'I wish I could be as free as the animals of these woods. That would be a perfect life.'_ She stopped walking when she picked up the scent of blood…her father's blood. Leaping up into the air she followed the scent to the God Tree, and gasped at the horror before her. Her father was pinned to a tree, and her mother was lying on top of the bow used to put him there. Knowing not what to do, Hidenka screamed.


	4. Breaking Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Hey all. I'm really excited about this story. Lately I have not had any time to brainstorm or anything. So I decided to do it at work when my boss wasn't looking, so this basically means I have napkins covered with notes all over my computer desk. Let me know how you think the story is please!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Breaking Hearts

Hidenka stood impatiently in the hallway outside of her parent's bedroom. Naraku had been the first one to discover her screaming and quickly rushed to Kagome's side. He had then took it upon himself to return Kagome to her room, and order a guard to remove Inuyasha from the tree. She stared at her hand watching her claws go in and out, wondering how it would feel to slice off Naraku's slimy head. _'He has the nerve to forbid me to enter my mother's room while he's alone in there with her. And THEN he puts up a barrier to make sure no one does get in. When he comes out of that room I swear I'm gonna…'_

"Hidenka" Hidenka looked up and found Naraku finally exiting the chambers. "Your mother is very distressed. I would like to express my desire for you to leave her alone right now."

"Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me not to see my mother. She fucking killed my father, I have a right to know why."

"She told me herself."

"O really," Hidenka sneered. "Pray tell what did she say?"

"That your father had betrayed her. After that sentence it was basically a bunch of mumblings about a maid in the hall." He didn't even try to hide his smile as he told the young princess why her father was dead. "Allow your mother to rest, she is unstable." With that said he turned and headed back towards his own chambers that he shared with Shippo. When he was finally gone Hidenka reached for the doorknob, only to end up burning your hand in the process. _'How dare he! He put up another fucking barrier to prevent me from seeing her. Why doesn't he want me to see her?' _Growling in agitation, she headed for the library, determined to find something to tell her how to break barriers. _'Too bad I didn't listen to mama when she kept trying to get me to practice my miko powers...'_

_

* * *

_

"Kagome's sanity is wavering right now. She keeps claiming that she is being haunted by the ghost of Inuyasha. She is also paranoid of her own people, saying that they hate her for killing their king. After that she keeps asking him why he betrayed her." Sesshomaru watched as Naraku gave his report about what was going on in the South, it seems he had appointed himself temporary lord. "Since young Prince Mitoko is not yet of age to take over his father's lands, I propose an idea."

"And what would that be Lord Naraku," Miroku questioned skeptically. He too was wary of Naraku's intentions.

"Shippo and Hidenka are already betrothed on the wishes of both sets of parents. Lets have them wed now, and act as regents of the Southern lands until Mitoko is of age."

"An interesting idea Lord Naraku, but why Shippo. We all know the young princess is uninterested in the fox. Why not have her marry one of my sons, Sango and I would be more than glad to watch over the young couple." Miroku wasn't too happy with Naraku's idea. Yes Hidenka was technically betrothed to Shippo, but at least his own sons don't have the influence of Naraku in their hearts.

"But Lord Shuudoushi, it was Inuyasha's wish for Hidenka to marry Shippo. You wouldn't want to go against your best friend's wishes would you? Unless there is something about this union you don't like…" Naraku simply smiled as he watched Miroku fidget.

"No, I would not want to go against the wishes of my friend."

"It is settled then," Sesshomaru started. "Hidenka and Shippo will wed by the end of the month and act as regents for the South. Now if you don't mind," he paused while glaring at Naraku, "I have other matters I need to attend to."

"Certainly. Well then, I think I'll go inform the happy couple." Naraku stood to leave when Miroku interjected.

"How about we let Lady Sango inform Princess Hidenka. She is like an aunt to her, and I'm sure she would rather prefer the news from her than yourself." Naraku caught without any legitimate reasons as to not allow Sango in the South only nodded and left the room.

'I'll also have Sango be my spy.' Miroku stood up and walked towards Sesshomaru. "You think this is the best course of action?"

"Of course not. But what else can we do? We have no legitimate reasons to say no without questioning Naraku himself. Let's just wait and see what happens."

* * *

"Hidenka. It's me, Sango." Sango waited patiently after she knocked on the doors to Hidenka's chamber. The door opened, but it wasn't Hidenka on the other side. Instead it was just one of the palace maids.

"Lady Sango, I believe Princess Hidenka is in the library."

"Thank you." The maid nodded and went back to straightening the Princess' rooms. Sango turned and headed back towards the main hallway to go to the library on the first floor. She couldn't help but feel nervous as she silently walked down the dark hallways. The palace had fallen into a state of darkness and despair. There wasn't a smiling face in the castle, save Lord Naraku that is. He constantly played the hero, taking care of everything for Kagome. He was even arranging the funeral. _'Something is terribly wrong in this place. I wish Miroku was here. He is much better at sensing things than I am. All I can sense is that there are demons, which is expected when the Lord and his children are all part demon.' _Sango soon found the large oak doors with the intricate carving of a large dog demon. Kagome had had it commissioned for Inuyasha as a birthday gift one year. It was blessed with holy power that only allowed true friends of the royal family to enter. All the secrets of the South were behind this door, they had to be extra careful. Sango knocked quickly on the door and then allowed herself in. The enormous room appeared empty, but she was sure she heard muttering further into the dark room. Walking quietly she made her way pass aisles of scrolls until she soon found the princess. She was furiously reading a scroll under a dim lamp. Dark circles could be seen under her eyes, indicating that she hadn't slept in days.

"Princess Hidenka, what are you looking for?" Hidenka jumped at the sound of Sango's voice and snapped her head up. Seeing that it was only Sango, she sighed a breath of relief and sank back into her chair.

"Naraku placed a barrier upon my mother's room forbidding anyone but himself to enter. I've been trying to find a way to break it. I haven't seen her since…"

"I understand," Sango interrupted so she wouldn't have to finish the sentence.

"Sango, what are you doing here?" Sango looked at the young girl and mentally sighed. Everyone knew she didn't want to marry the young prince, and now she had to tell her she had no choice.

"The council sent me to speak with you. They came upon a decision as to what is going to be done with the lands of the South since your mother is currently incapable of ruling herself."

"And that would be…"

Sango took a deep breath and said as quickly as she could, "foryouttomarryprinceshippoandactasregentuntilyourbrotherisofage." Hidenka's golden eyes flared red for a brief second before returning to their tired gold.

"You wanna run that by me again?" she said with as much patience as she could.

"The council decided that since your parents agreed to your betrothal with Prince Shippo, that the two of you should marry immediately and act as regents until Prince Mitoko is old enough to rule himself." Hidenka tilted her head forward, hiding her eyes from Sango's view.

"So I'm to marry Naraku's fox?"

"It seems so."

"And I have no say in the matter?"

"Sesshomaru and Miroku already approved. Miroku tried to interject with one of our sons simply since we all know you dislike Shippo, and the fact that Naraku is his advisor…but it appeared suspicious, and Miroku had no real reason why it should be done."

"I see. Well it's too bad. I'll never marry one man while I'm in love with another." Sango's head perked up and found Hidenka staring out of one of the windows into the night sky.

"Is that why you have been refusing Shippo all this time Hidenka?" Sango questioned.

"Yes." Hidenka allowed softly. A single tear could be seen trailing down her face. "We actually had plans of running away somewhere. After Mitoko was born, we knew that I wouldn't be heir to the South, and that I would be free of any official duties. My parents would never make me marry if I wasn't in love. They were too much in love themselves to force a love-less marriage on another." Sango nodded at the truth of Hidenka's statement. If only Kagome was alright, she would never allow these events to happen.

"If you excuse me Sango, I'm afraid I have some rather heartbreaking news to share."

"Of course." Hidenka smiled weakly and left the library heading for the gates of the palace. Sango sunk down to the floor and began quietly crying herself. Crying for the loss of her friends, and crying for the heartbreak that Hidenka was going to have to endure.


	5. Always Yours

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Lemon Warning

* * *

Chapter 4 - Always Yours

Hidenka slowly walked through the dark woods, once again admiring their beauty. Barefoot in a white kimono, she looked like a glowing angel floating through the trees. Her silent tears were her call. She knew he would come running at the scent of her sadness. She soon came upon their meeting place, a small waterfall with weeping willows and flowers all around. The dancing fireflies in the wind always made the place appear magical. He told her it was because it was blessed by the power of their love. She never truly believed him until this moment. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Sinking down to her knees she began to cry harder, allowing all her frustration free. It wasn't long until she felt a pair of arms hug her from behind.

"What's wrong koi?" a voice whispered into her ear.

"Kuromeru!" she cried as she spun in his arms and hugged him, tears flowing down his chest. The young demon prince was surprised by her actions. He had never seen her in a moment of weakness before.

"Hidenka, what is the matter?" Hidenka sniffled and looked up into his deep sapphire eyes. It only seemed fitting that she fell in love with another dog demon. She stepped back and admired him, secretly knowing this would be the last time they met. He was tall, built, and incredibly agile. The young leader of his pack had always been on the run. The black dogs weren't as powerful as the silver ones. The two clans had always been at war, and since this land was controlled by the silver dogs, the black ones had to remain in hiding. [A/N: I'm pretty bad at describing guys, so picture him to kinda look like Sesshomaru, except no boa, more masculine looking, and with black hair and sapphire eyes instead of silver and gold.] Hidenka stepped forward and slowly traced the stripes on either side of his face, the sign of pure demon royalty. Her father, being a hanyou, had never inherited the stripes from his father, thus preventing herself and her brother from inheriting them as well.

"Hidenka, I'm going to ask you again. What is the matter?"

"They're forcing me to wed," she silently whispered. His eyes widened and he pulled her back against his chest, hugging her tightly.

"But I thought you said your parents would never force you to marry without love?"

"My father is dead, murdered by my mother who is now insane with grief."

"I am so sorry I wasn't here for you," Kuromeru whispered into her hair.

"I know you were off securing your inheritance for us."

"Run away."

"What?"

"Come away with me, like we always planned. Just don't return to them tonight."

"I have too, if I don't, Naraku will destroy everything. My brother is only an infant, he can't rule the realm."

"But who says you have to?"

"Everyone." Kuromeru sat cross-legged besides the small pond and pulled her into his lap, her back against his chest. He rested his head on her shoulder and simply held her, not wanting to release her from his arms.

"You know my pack will always be here for you."

"I know," she replied.

"Kuromeru?"

"Hmm?"

"Although they're making me become his wife, they can never make me become his mate. I'll always be yours."

"But koi, we haven't even mated yet."

"Then let's. That is a bond no order can overrule. I love you Kuromeru, and always you. There will never be anyone else."

"I love you to Hidenka." Hidenka turned around and knelt in front of him. She leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest to stabilize herself, and begin to kiss him. Once again his arms went around her as he hugged her to his chest. Placing a hand behind her head, he pressed her mouth harder against his, intensifying the heat of their kiss. With slightly nervous hands, Hidenka reached down and began to undo the ties of his pants. He released her to help her in the removal of his clothing. When he was completely naked he then placed his focus back on her and slowly began to undress her. Lying both of their clothing on the ground, he placed her on her back, and laid down beside her.

She held her breath when she realized that he wasn't going to begin kissing her right away again. She watched his eyes look over every feature of her body, as his fingers trailed softly in circles over her skin. Closing her eyes, she released the breath she had been holding and began to relax. She felt his hands slowly slide up and down her leg, leaving goosebumps behind on the excited skin. Hearing him laugh, she opened her eyes and found him watching the reaction her skin was having to his touch. She inhaled sharply when his hand paused at the top of one of her thighs, and slowly slid between the two. Trailing circles around her opening, he slowly slid a finger inside of her. She arched her back in instinct to his intrusion. _'Gods, I've never felt anything like this. And this is only one finger.' _Slowly at first, but quickening in rhythm, he drew his finger in and out of her body. Hidenka clenched her fists into the clothing beneath them and tried not to scream as she felt a searing heat course throughout her entire body. When she could finally breathe again he withdrew his finger completely and positioned himself over her. However, instead of entering her, he began to kiss her. She reached her arms up around his neck and brought his body against hers. The feeling of his warm skin against hers made her want whatever she had felt before to come back. While she focused on his kiss and his skin, she hardly noticed him wrap his arms around her and flip their position so that she was on top. Sitting up, she looked down on him in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I thought…I thought that males usually take control when it comes to mating."

"I never want to control you Hidenka, I want us to share this equally, like everything else in life and love." She nodded at his kind words and allowed him to lift her up and position herself over him. Slowly at first she slid down onto him. At one point she felt a resistance, and bit her lip in pain.

"This will hurt koi…"

"It's alright…" She closed her eyes as he thrust himself upward as quickly as he could. Gasping in pain she collapsed against his chest with him still inside of her. He hugged her and began to rub her back, whispering comforting words into her ear. After a few minutes, Kuromeru began to slowly bring himself out and in a little at a time. Hidenka didn't protest, so he tried to move a little faster, and harder. She sat up in surprise to the feeling she felt, which caused in even bigger sensation to flood her. Kuromeru smiled at her reaction and began moving again. Hidenka moaned and began moving in time with him.

Kuromeru brought one of his hands from her waist and began to caress her breast as she moved herself on top of him. He didn't care what all his friends said about dominating, in his mind the idea of her enjoying herself with him was much more arousing. Feeling himself coming closer, he sat up and took her off of him, flipping her onto her knees, and then reentering from behind. Her cry of protest was quickly replaced with more moans as this position allowed for more access. Leaning forward and grabbing one of her breasts again, he whispered into her ear and asked if she was ready.

Hidenka was about to ask if she was ready for what when she felt him bite onto her shoulder. Throwing her head back in pleasure she felt him come inside her as he sealed the mark on her neck with blood from his own tongue.

When he was done he pulled himself out, and looked at the character the mark had become. The character for 'forbidden' slowly formed from the scar of his bite. Confused as to what it meant, he shrugged and laid back down on the clothing and pulled her with him. Holding her tightly he soon fell asleep, closely followed by her.


	6. Only By Law

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

[A/N] I actually looked up the rituals and stuff for traditional Japanese weddings…so this is as authentic as I could figure out, if anyone sees any discrepancies feel free to tell me and I'll be happy to fix it

* * *

Chapter 5 - Only By Law

The priest said the blessings as Hidenka watched Shippo pretend to pour the sake into each of the three tiers of the san-san-kudo. She proceeded to do the same. After they both pretended they each poured sake into the cups for real and drank from each of the levels. Hidenka refused to smile as she spied her 'husband' smiling at all of their guests as mikos passed out sake cups for the guests to drink. Once all the sake was gone, the priest motioned for Shippo and Hidenka to follow him to the palace's sanctuary where they would offer twigs from the God Tree to the gods themselves. Hidenka took one last look behind her as she left the room and spied her mother. Kagome had finally made an appearance for her daughter's wedding, and couldn't look more depressed. Hidenka growled when she realized Naraku was holding her hand as if to comfort her. Shippo basically had to drag her out of the room before she launched herself at the scum touching her mother.

Hidenka had only entered the sanctuary once in her life. It wasn't that she didn't believe in the gods, it was just that the room always made her feel uneasy. Dog and dragon statues made of silver, jade, and gold, encrusted with gems filled the dark room. Wisps of incense smoke clouded the atmosphere, making her cough as the priest glared at her. The couple knelt in front of the incense burner and placed the boughs from the tree inside the flame. The priest said the final prayers and left the room closing the doors behind him. Hidenka sighed as she watched Shippo mutter prayers silently. She quickly closed her eyes and said one for her father. She didn't want to believe he was gone, but just in case…

Hidenka changed her kimono for a more colorful one before the reception as was custom, and then was escorted by her new 'Lord' into the grand hall. Everyone cheered as the couple entered the door. Sake flowed freely as the guests happily blessed their hosts. Hidenka watched all the festivities from her spot at the head table, refusing to join in for herself. Most of the night was spent glaring at Naraku, who was still by Kagome's side holding her hand. She only realized how much time had gone by when her maidens approached her and said it was time for her to return to her chambers to prepare.

Grumbling she stood up from the floor and bowed to her guests who bowed in return. She saw all the men wink and nudge towards Shippo as she left the room. Muttering about how men were stupid, she allowed herself to be escorted upstairs to her rooms. She pretended to pay attention as her elderly maids gave her tips about marriage and how to please a husband. Nodding every now and then, she gave them a smile when the finished letting down her hair and changing her into her sleeping kimono. The maids, thinking she was excited for her husband, quickly left the room should he arrive soon.

Locking the door behind the departing maids, Hidenka quickly ran to her wardrobe to change out of her clothes. Pulling out her father's red clothes, she donned then and headed towards the window, only to hear a pounding on the door. Cursing beneath her breath, she came down from the window ledge and went to allow her 'husband' into the room. She noticed the look of shock on his face when he observed her outfit. He was obviously expecting her to be in something more feminine.

"Interesting choice of clothing the maids gave you," he stated plainly.

"I changed as soon as the witches left the room," she started crossly. "Let's get one thing straight, I may be your wife, but it is only by law. I will never be your mate, I already have one."

Shippo's eyes widened at her last revelation. He quickly composed himself before speaking to her. "Is that so? Mind if I ask to see the mark then?"

Smirking she removed the outer jacket and pulled the shirt over her shoulder so he could observe the mark on her back.

"Forbidden…does that mean to me? Or perhaps it means something else."

"It doesn't matter. The point is, after this moment, we will never be in a bedroom at the same time ever again."

"And where do you plan on sleeping?"

"Simple. With my _mate_." Her voice dripped with hatred as she said the word mate towards him. The fox had to be perfectly clear that he would never be able to touch her.

"That's fine, to tell you the truth it would make my mate a lot happier if we didn't share a room."

"Wait…what?" Her ego quickly deflated when she realized he didn't want her at all.

"You think you're the only one who wasn't happy with this marriage? I just happen to be a better actor than you are. I know my obligations with my status. And so does she. She knows that a child must come of this relationship, she is not happy, but she understands. After there's an heir we can both be free to live with our mates if we so choose."

"Ha. After an heir. Forget it. The only pups I will bear will be Kuromeru's, and Kuromeru's alone." With that said she turned quickly and leapt out the window towards the forest. Shippo walked towards the window and watched her disappear into darkness. Shutting the window, he too left the room. However, he was looking for his advisor, not his estranged mate.

"Enter," Naraku responded to the knock on his door. He saw it was Shippo that entered and plastered a fake smile on his face towards the young lord.

"How may I be of service?"

"It turns out I am not the only demon in this marriage who already has a mate?"

"Is that so…" Naraku paused as he absorbed this information. Things could work out in his favor after all. "Is there a problem with this?"

"She refuses to give me an heir, even though I told her I myself am already mated."

"She's proud like her father. Don't worry Lord Kitsune, I will handle this situation. She will give you an heir, and then you can return to your mate just like we planned. By the way, how does it feel to be lord of two realms?"

"Um…alright I guess. And thank you for helping me with this situation."

"Sure thing my lord, like I said. Leave everything to me."


	7. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Warning: sad chapter =(

* * *

Chapter 6 - Goodbye

"Status report."

"Well my lord, the people of the south grow restless. They demand an explanation of the death of Inuyasha and what is to become of Kagome. Many of them refuse to accept Shippo as Lord of the Southern Realms until there is a proper funeral for the previous one."

"I see…we'll have to do something about that then…Meanwhile, I have another assignment for you."

"Yes my lord?"

"Go into the forest, no doubt you'll come across a dog youkai couple. Slay the male and don't let the woman follow you."

"My lord?"

"They are mates…but she is needed for other things"

"Very well then."

* * *

"I can't believe you told him those things, and that he has a mate himself."

"Well believe it. Can you imagine? The nerve of him assuming I would bare him a child. Why are men so stupid!?" Kuromeru cleared his throat at Hidenka's last comment, drawing a smile from her tormented face. "Well…all men except for you of course."

"Of course. Now come here, it's time we get some sleep." Hidenka gladly knelt into his arms as he laid them down on the forest floor next to their waterfall. She snuggled into his warmth as he drew her closer into his chest. Soon she could hear that his breathing had evened, and he was asleep. Smiling, she traced circles on the arms that held her as she thought about the events of the past twenty-four hours. Here she was lying in the arms of her mate, while her husband slept alone. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought that Kuromeru was her mate. She still wasn't used to the idea. True love has the effect of making a person always excited about their significant other, and she was no exception.

Hidenka finally allowed her thoughts to settle and tried to concentrate on falling asleep. She was almost there when a scent caught her nose, one foreign and unpleasant. Turning she gently shook Kuromeru to wake him up. His eyes fluttered opened and he groaned when he realized he was still dark.

"Why are you waking me up koi? It's still night."

"Don't you smell it? Something's coming, fast." Kuromeru sat up and tried to find the scent. He turned his head towards the direction it was coming from just in time to see the wind blades heading towards them. Grabbing Hidenka in his arms he leapt up and avoided the attack just in time.

"Who's there!" he called out into the darkness. Keeping one arm to his side to keep Hidenka behind him, he used his other arm to draw out his katana. Nothing was going to harm his mate.

"I'm here for you young dog. Your woman is needed for other things…" A solitary figure soon came into view. A wind sorceress stepped out into the light, fan in front of her ready for another attack.

"What is your business with my mate?" Kuromeru demanded.

"I am Kagura, the wind sorceress, and my business is none of your concern. Well, except for your death that is." Kagura leapt forward and screamed 'Dance of the Dragon' while waving her fan. Pushing Hidenka back, Kuromeru leapt forward and managed to deflect the attack with his katana. Whispering a quick spell under his breath, he created a barrier around Hidenka that allowed nothing in…or out.

"Damn you Kuromeru!! Let me out" Hidenka pounded on the barrier, but it was no use. Kuromeru was going to fight this one alone, and all she could do was watch. Kuromeru focused his attention back on Kagura as another wind attack came his way. This time he wasn't ready and was hit with most of the attack. Kagura smirked as Kuromeru was thrown back and slammed into the ground, bleeding from the newly inflicted wounds on his body. Hidenka screamed in frustration as she watched her mate be hurt. She wanted to help him, protect him, anything but sit in a bubble! Kuromeru slowly sat up, his pain restricting his movement. Kagura walked over to him and grabbed his own katana out of his hand. In one fluid moment she plunged the blade deep into his chest.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Hidenka screamed.

"I'd say goodbye little princess…you don't have much time left." Kagura laughed and pulled a feather out of her hair. Using magic, the feather enlarged and floated up taking Kagura into the night sky with it. The barrier finally fell as Kuromeru grew weaker, and Hidenka collapsed by his side.

"Kuromeru, look at me…please be alright!" Kuromeru coughed and reached a hand up to caress her face.

"Shhh…it'll be alright koi. I'll always be yours. Nothing can ever change that. Your mark may fade, but the impression it left will always remain…"

"No Kuromeru, stay with me. I can't do this alone. I need your strength. Please don't leave me." Hidenka couldn't say anymore as she started to cry. Kuromeru reached up and pulled her to his chest. She sobbed into his chest as he stroked her hair, attempting to soothe her although he knew it was useless.

"I love you…" Hidenka looked up and saw his eyes close. She refused to get up and stayed in his arms, crying out all her pain as she succumbed to her exhaustion.

* * *

"Is it done then?"

"Yes my lord. The young prince is dead. I had no idea you were sending me for the black prince."

"That was the point Kagura. I didn't need you to have reservations beforehand."

"I understand my lord." Kagura turned to leave the chamber, assuming she had been dismissed.

"One more thing Kagura."

"Yes my lord?"

"I need you to go check on the king for me."

"As you wish."


	8. Bastard's Son

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Sorry for the short break, I've been spending some time reading other author's stories, and in a lot ill find problems with spelling, text, etc, but when I read the reviews it seems like everyone is afraid to give useful criticism. Or if criticism is given, the author flips. I would love any constructive criticism for my stories. Learning and correcting your mistakes is how an author grows, so if anyone has a complaint or something, feel free to tell me if you think it can help improve my story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 - Bastard's Son

"Wake child, there is much to be done." Hidenka lifted her tear-stained upwards to find her uncle standing over her and Kuromeru.

"What do you mean uncle?"

"Step away girl and let me help." Hidenka slowly stood and stretched her aching muscles. Taking a few steps backwards, she turned her head to avoid looking at her love. Once she turned a flash of light filled the clearing, she turned back quickly and found Kuromeru sitting up, and her uncle re-sheathing his sword.

"Kuromeru!" the surprised girl yelled as she threw herself towards him. The startled prince wrapped his arms around the girl in his lap. He looked upwards into the eyes of his savior, a silver dog.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to cause trouble. I know who you are, but I feel you might be able to help me. Hidenka, allow the lad to get up, I'm sure you're not helping by smothering him." Hidenka blushed and got off of Kuromeru, allowing him to stand up as well.

"Why am I not with my ancestors?" he asked Sesshomaru.

"I revived you plain and simple. Do you know why you were attacked?"

"That Kagura woman said I was needed or something uncle," Hidenka threw in.

"I can't prove it, but I feel she is connected to Naraku. Hidenka, you must return to your home and not speak of these events to anyone. If Shippo asks, say your mate left you when he heard of your marriage. No one is to know that he was killed, or was revived. Understand?"

"But Uncle, where will he go?"

"Kuromeru will join me in the West until we can decipher all these events." Kuromeru looked like he was about to say something when Sesshomaru cut him off. "I'm not asking you to join me, I'm commanding it. Remember black prince, you are indebted to me. If you want me to remember our feud, I will be more than willing to oblige and kill you once more." Hidenka gasped and Kuromeru shut his mouth. "Good. Say goodbye, we're leaving." Sesshomaru turned and left the clearing allowing the couple a moment of privacy.

Hidenka threw herself into his arms again and began to cry. Instinctively his arms went around her and comforted her as she wept.

"I thought I had lost you. I don't know what I would have done…"

"Shh…it's alright. I told you I would always be with you. I'll be safe with your uncle…I think. You must do as he asks. We will figure out what to do, and then I'll come for you. We were mated before your marriage, any demon lord will recognize that later."

"I understand." Kuromeru tilted her face up towards his and kissed her passionately. Breaking the kiss before he completely lost himself in it, he hugged her and stepped away into the shadows of the trees, leaving her alone in the moonlight.

* * *

Hidenka silently crept down the hallway towards her chambers, trying not to alert any of the servants that she was awake and covered in blood. She made it to her door and slowly pulled open the heavy oak. Once inside she shut the doors behind her. Walking less stealthily, she walked towards her bathing chamber, only to be interrupted by a voice in the darkness.

"Out late Lady Kitsune? One would think that a new bride would be with her husband on their wedding night." Hidenka turned around to find Naraku sitting on the edge of her bed, grinning at her. "Or have you been with your mate tonight? You know that lying with anyone besides your husband is forbidden, right?"

"My mate has left me Naraku, now I wish you would do the same."

"Touchy aren't we. I suppose you argued with him, I can smell his blood from here. I'm guessing your temper must have been one of the reasons he…_left_…you." Naraku stood and walked over to her side pulling her hair away from her ear. "Listen to me, my lady, things are changing. One thing for example, is my relationship to you."

"What do you mean?" she asked angrily stepping away from Naraku's touch.

"I see you haven't heard of the engagement. Your mother has agreed to marry me."

"She what!" Hidenka rushed towards her door and went searching for her mother in her chambers. Hidenka threw open the doors to Kagome's rooms and stepped inside, finding her mother sitting in the moonlight beneath her window. Kagome turned towards the intrusion and screamed.

"I killed you! I knew you would try to come back for me!" She slipped into a dead faint and collapsed onto the floor. Hidenka rushed over and tried to rouse her.

"Mother what are you talking about? You didn't kill me! Mama wake up! You can't marry him, you just can't!"

"Now look what you've done. Use some sense girl. All your life you've been told you resemble your father, and then you run into your mother's chambers bloody and in his clothes. Of course she's going to think you're his spirit coming back for her." Naraku coldly shoved her aside and lifted Kagome off the floor and placed her into her bed. After making sure she was alright he turned on Hidenka. "She will marry me and give me an heir. Once that is done, you and your whelp of a brother will be named bastards, just like the father who wasn't worthy of Kikyo." Finishing his tirade, Naraku stormed out of the room slamming the doors behind him.

* * *

"Hidenka wake up. Hidenka we must get ready to go…" Hidenka slowly opened her eyes and found herself back in her room, being awakened by Shippo.

"Shippo? How did I…"

"A servant found you in your mother's chambers this morning and alerted me. I brought you back here to get more rest before we left."

"Before we left? What are you talking about?"

"Well since Naraku will me made Lord of the South, we are no longer needed to act as regents. We are going home today."

"What! But this is my home!"

Shippo sadly shook his head. "I was hoping you'd be more open to our marriage by now. But the point is, I'm needed back East to take care of my lands and people. You as my wife will join me. Remember, once we have an heir, you may return to your mate, as may I."

"My mate left me."

"O. Well I'm sorry to hear that, but that doesn't change anything. Our party will be leaving in an hour, I suggest you get ready." He excused himself and then left. Hidenka, screaming, threw a vase towards his exit where it promptly shattered against the wooden door. Sinking to her knees, she tried to contain her tears, saving them for another time. She needed to be strong now. She changed into clothing more befitting for a lady, and quickly wrote messages to Lady Sango and Lady Rin. They were her only hope now. Hopefully they would be able to convince their husbands to act against Naraku and prevent the marriage. She also quickly wrote another letter to Kuromeru and slipped it into the note to Lady Rin. He needed to know where she was heading in case he needed her, or vice-versa.


	9. A Past Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Side note: Whenever I make up new character names for my stories, I basically think of a word for their personality or appearance and then look for the Japanese translation. For Hidenka's cousin I had originally planned on using the word silver…but it turns out one of the Japanese words for silver is Shippou. Lol, so I really couldn't use that name. Instead I decided to use the word stern.

* * *

Chapter 8 - A Past Revealed

"Excuse me my lady, but you have a visitor."

Hidenka set down the bow she had been using to practice and nodded dismissing the woman. Raising her bow once more, she lined up her shot and aimed for a tree some distance in front of her. Concentrating, she let the arrow fly. The arrow quickly turned pink and struck the tree. Smiling at her accomplishment, Hidenka collected the rest of her arrows and headed back towards the palace. Ever since she and Shippo had arrived in the East, he had been busy with his tasks as lord. This didn't bother her any. It gave her the freedom to do as she pleased, which lately was train. She knew in the future there would be a battle, and she wanted to be ready for it.

Once she entered her chambers she looked for her visitor, and found her cousin, Ikatsui, standing at her window and looking outside. There was no mistaking the family hair. Hopes deflated, she approached her cousin.

"Hello cousin. I'm surprised to see you here." Ikatsui turned around and looked at her. Almost an exact replica of his father, he never smiled.

"Yes well, my father sent me. He felt you should have someone here protecting you with our family's interests at heart."

"I understand."

"My father suspects Naraku in the death of your father, his brother. If there's anything you know or remember that may help, I would advise you to tell me."

"Well, there was something Naraku mentioned to me before I left."

"And…"

"Well, he called my father a bastard who wasn't worthy of some woman Kikyo. But I have no idea who she is. Do you?" Hidenka was startled when Ikatsui actually showed an emotion. At the mention of the name Kikyo he had looked genuinely surprised. "Cousin what is it? Do you know of this Kikyo woman?"

"Hai. She almost destroyed the four realms many years ago."

"But what does she have to do with my father?"

"I'm surprised you don't know of this yourself. I'm sure Lord Shuudoushi told his children the story. But very well. Back when our parents were children, your mother was betrothed to the prince of the East, Prince Kouga of the wolves. My father was betrothed to the princess of the North, Princess Kikyo. Lord Inuyasha was never betrothed to anyone."

"But what of Lady Sango and Lord Miroku?" Hidenka interrupted.

"Lady Sango and Lord Miroku were not born royalty. Well, sort of. Lord Miroku is your father's cousin, so he lived in the West with our fathers. Lady Sango's mother, and your grandmother were great friends. When Lady Sango's family was killed, your family took her in. Although Lady Sango and Lord Miroku weren't royalty, they were treated as such and were betrothed. As Lord Miroku aged, he decided to become a monk. The South didn't have any spiritual advisors, so he moved there to advise Lord Higurashi, your grandfather. Anyway, although Prince Kouga and your mother were betrothed, your mother instead fell in love with your father. The same happened for my parents. My mother was a servant in the castle that my father chose as a mate instead. This infuriated Princess Kikyo."

"But how is my father involved in all of this?"

"Patience cousin. I'm getting to that. All this time, Princess Kikyo had in her possession a family heirloom, the Shikon no tama, the jewel of four souls. The jewel was created with the four souls of the original four ladies of the realms. The jewel's power over the centuries diminished, until it was utterly forgotten, except for the realm of the North. The only way the jewel could be restored, would be if a soul from each of the four realms returned. This is why Kikyo was upset that my father refused her. She had been planning on stealing his soul. However, she changed plans and instead had your father kidnapped. As a way to cover this she left a message saying the two had eloped. Your mother was devastated. Anyway, Kikyo managed to use her power and control your father. He lost all of his memories in the process. He was ordered to kidnap your mother, which he did, and bring her to the palace. Once Lady Kagome came to Princess Kikyo, her memories were faded too. Prince Kouga was then kidnapped and had his soul stolen. Finally, Princess Kikyo's own mother forfeited her soul so her daughter would become all powerful. However, he plan failed because it was discovered that your mother is not a true descendant of the first lady of the south."

"How can that be?" Hidenka interrupted again. "She was Lord Higurashi's daughter!"

"No she wasn't."

Hidenka gasped. "Well, who is her father then?"

"Lord Nisou, Princess Kikyo's father, who also wasn't a descendant of the North. Princess Kikyo's mother was the descendant for the realm of the North. So since Lady Kagome did not possess the correct soul, Kikyo's plan failed. Your parents managed to escape and later capture Princess Kikyo."

"What happened to her?"

"She was beheaded, and the jewel destroyed. Lord Nisou was so ashamed of the actions of his wife and daughter, he resigned as lord, and the North was given to Lord and Lady Shuudoushi."

"What about the East?"

"Well, that is a bit of a mystery itself. Shortly after the death of Prince Kouga, Lord and Lady Ookami were discovered murdered, the culprit never found. Shortly afterward, the council appointed Lord Kitsune as the new lord of the East. I think you know the rest of the story from there."

Hidenka sat stunned at the story of her parent's past. How could they have never told her. She clenched her fists and attempted to remain calm. She felt betrayed.

"It's odd now that I think of it."

"What is?" Hidenka snapped, not doing a very good job of controlling her emotions.

"Your father's death. It seems almost identical to the legend."

"And what legend would that be?"

"Before the four realms were established, there was once a hanyou and a miko who were deeply in love. However, someone did not approve of their union. He disguised himself as the hanyou and attacked the miko. The miko then in turn used a sacred arrow and pinned him to the God Tree in the very same manner your mother did. The dying miko used her last breath and cursed the hanyou's soul. Instead of being allowed into heaven, the soul was absorbed by the tree, which is why it is now referred to as the God Tree. The notch from the miko's arrow is still in the bark. I'd be interested to find out if Lady Kagome's arrow hit the same mark."

"These are my parents you're talking about!" Hidenka screamed. She had had enough. "How dare you treat my father's death as an amusing puzzle. Isn't it obvious? If the hanyou and miko from the legend were deceived, wouldn't it make sense that my parents were deceived in the same way?"

"That is exactly what my father thinks, and why I am here. Now what can we figure out from what we know?"

"Who would have loved Kikyo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Naraku felt that my father wasn't worthy of her. But how would he know her?"

"He must have been around her…but the only one who loved her at the time was…" Once again Ikatsui's face showed surprise as his thoughts came together.

"Cousin, what is it?"

"The only one who ever loved Princess Kikyo was a human boy named Onigumo. He was about the same age as your parents when this all happened. Princess Kikyo used his feelings to her advantage and had him do all her dirty work for her. But according to my father, Princess Kikyo had taken his soul in a last chance effort to save herself. Is it possible he is Naraku?"

"But Naraku is a demon."

"So I thought too…Cousin, I'm afraid I must leave you. I must speak with my father about this. This may actually be what we need to confront Naraku with."

"Alright, and thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me with something my parent's never did."


	10. The Stars Never Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Thanks for my loyal reviewers! It's nice to know someone's enjoying this story as much as I am

* * *

Chapter 9 - The Stars Never Lie

"Hidenka, I want you to look into the sky. What do you see?"

"I see the God Tree mama."

While chuckling, " yes Hidenka, but what do you see past the tree?"

"The sky and the stars?"

"Very good. Do you know what makes stars?"

"Um…lightning bugs?"

"Souls."

"Papa!!" Inuyasha walked over to the couple seated beneath the God Tree. Taking Hidenka from Kagome's arms he placed her in his own lap.

"The stars are the souls of all those who have come before us, and who watch down on us now with love."

"So is grandpa there?"

"Yes he is," Inuyasha started. He pointed a little bit next to the North Star. "Do you see that extra bright star in the sky? Well if you look a little bit to the right of it, there's another bright star. That is my father. And if you look under the extra bright star, you see mama's father."

"Will you be a star someday papa?"

"Someday. I'll probably be the star beneath mama's father."

"So that means I should look for it?"

Inuyasha laughed at her question. "I hope you don't mean sometime soon Hidenka."

With scared eyes, "of course not papa!"

"It's ok Hidenka. Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere soon. We'll both be here with you."

"Look Hidenka, there's your nurse Kaede coming to get you for bed."

"Yes mama. Goodnight papa, goodnight mama." Kagome hugged Hidenka tightly to her chest as Inuyasha hugged the two of them.

"Goodnight Hidenka," they said in unison. Kaede came forward and took little Hidenka's hand to lead her back towards the palace. Hidenka glanced over her shoulder one last time and found her father kiss her mother. Smiling she made a little wish to be happy like that someday.

* * *

Hidenka woke with a start. "I can't believe I forgot about that…" Thinking to herself, she jumped out of her bed and grabbed her robe. Leaping out of her window, she climbed up onto the roof of the palace and tried to locate the North star. _'Alright…there's the north star…grandfather Akuma, grandfather Higurashi…so right beneath that…'_ Hidenka smiled in triumph when she couldn't find any new stars beneath her grandfather's. _'I knew it.'_

* * *

"Father."

"Yes Ikatsui?"

"Hidenka and I came to an interesting hypothesis."

"And that would be?"

"That Naraku is really the Onigumo who loved Princess Kikyo."

"Hmm…it would explain the hatred of Inuyasha and all those around him. But I thought Kikyo removed his soul…"

"Well she did father, you said so yourself. But what if he survived somehow, and made a pact with demons, to become one himself…"

"That would make him a hanyou…Ikatsui, I like your idea. And there is a way to prove it."

"Father?"

"Don't worry son, I'll take care of this part. You've done well. Return to the East and keep watch over your cousin. Thinks will be turning ugly soon."

"Very well father."

* * *

Sesshomaru slipped past the palace guards and jumped up towards an open second story window. Landing gracefully inside, he quickly looked around him before leaving the unoccupied room and going into the hallway. Silently rushing down the hall, he raced towards the library and allowed himself inside. He lit a lamp and began to search the shelves.

"It has to be here somewhere…ah! Here it is." Sesshomaru pulled down a dusty scroll and blew away the years old dust. "Good thing Higurashi was always paranoid about demon spies." Sesshomaru slid the scroll inside of his robes and left the library as silently as he had entered. He was halfway down the hall when a voice called out to him, "you forgot to put out the lamp my lord." Sesshomaru turned around and found a woman staring at him. She smelled vaguely familiar.

"Allow me to introduce myself Lord Sesshomaru, I am Kagura, the wind sorceress."

'Of course! This is the wind demon that killed Kuromeru. Just as I thought, it was an attack from Naraku.' "And what business do I have with you Kagura?"

"Only that you are trespassing on my lords grounds."

"You must be mistaken then. I do not ever remember you serving Inuyasha, for this is his territory."

"You are the one who is mistaken Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru turned at the new voice and found himself looking right at Naraku. "In fact, you are very mistaken. As far as I'm concerned, there never was an Inuyasha. Now if you would kindly hand that scroll over to me, I'm sure we can settle our differences…" Naraku extended his hand only to retract it when Sesshomaru attempted to injure him with his whip. Using the distraction to his advantage, Sesshomaru went into the closest room and jumped out of the window and into the darkness.

"Damn him… Kagura what did he take!?"

"It was a scroll from Lord Higurashi's personal collection. Something about identifying demons. Why is this a problem for you my lord? I mean it is quite obvious you are a demon."

"No matter. Kagura, I want a status report."

"Well…" Naraku raced forward and grabbed Kagura by the neck lifting her off the ground.

"When I demand something Kagura, I want it immediately. You would do well to remember that."

"Yes…yes…my lord," she managed to gasp out.

"Alright then, now what is the status?"

"The people are slowly revolting. They are wondering what is taking so long for them to view the funeral of their lord. They're beginning to wonder if he's really dead at all."

"And your other assignment?"

"The notes are sketchy…it seems impossible without the jewel. He's resisted everything so far."

"If it was possible centuries ago without it, then it's possible now. Keep trying!"

"Yes my lord."


	11. Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry it's been…well forever. I'm back in school, and between that, work, and the real world, I haven't been online in awhile. I'm gonna try to start updating more regularly again, at least during the holiday season once all my research papers are turned in just don't kill me, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 - Blood

'1...2...3...3...2...1...'

"Hidenka…you're drawing blood…" Hidenka snapped her head up and glanced down at her palm, she had been gripping her fist so tightly, her own claws had pierced her skin. She looked sheepishly towards Shippo next to her and ripped off part of her kimono. Wrapping her hand she looked back towards Naraku who was saying some bull shit about how much he loved her father. All morning she had been trying to get close to the casket that was now behind Naraku. But someone had always been in her way. She knew her father wasn't dead, she just needed to prove it.

"How's your mate Shippo?" She saw him flinch but quickly compose himself.

"If you must know she's carrying our pup."

"I see…What happened to getting an heir from me?" she smirked as she spoke

"Any child from you would be an heir, any child from her would be my joy. Now if you would excuse me, I have no wish to see any wedding that follows a funeral." Hidenka growled at his revelation. She herself had no desire to be there, but Kagome needed her. She watched him walk away and mentally sighed. Walking away from the large gathering, she wandered over towards the God tree and sat down, preparing herself for some deep thought.

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" she heard from above. Slowly glancing upwards, she spied Kuromeru sitting in the boughs above her head. Smiling, she leapt up into the tree and seated herself beside him.

"How was it?"

"Faked…I just can't prove it."

"Sesshomaru filled me in on everything. So Naraku is an old enemy?"

"Apparently, and now he's getting ready to marry Mama, and she has no idea she's already defeated him once before. If only Papa was here."

"I've noticed there aren't any new stars lately…"

"I did as well, but who's gonna believe me because of the lack of a star?"

"Well…me, but I can help you."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It's being taken care of, hopefully. Look, just trust me on this. Everything will be over sooner than you think." He quickly kissed her and leapt out of the tree heading towards the palace. More confused then ever Hidenka leaned against the trunk of the old tree and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ikatsui."

"Yes father?" Ikatsui looked up from the army reports he had been going over to finally listen to his father's discoveries about Higurashi's scroll.

"It seems that there is a way to determine if a demon is truly a hanyou…however, it does require a bit of time and observation."

"Well, what does it involve?"

"All hanyou have a time of invulnerability, Inuyasha has one himself. Most hanyou revert back to their non-demon states, however, there can be objections. For instance, Naraku wasn't the result of a marriage between a demon and a human, he sold his soul to demons. That would make his situation a little different. It's really a matter of determining when his period is."

"And I'm assuming that would be a job for Hidenka?"

"Actually, more like Kuromeru. I've already sent him there to spy on Naraku, now I can tell him what to look for exactly."

"But what of Hidenka father?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Ikatsui sighed and raked his claws through his hair. "Father, she wants to be a part of this. She has the spirit of Inuyasha inside of her, you know that as well as I do. Many of the peasants there have actually mistaken her for Inuyasha himself."

"How unfortunate for her…" Sesshomaru joked dryly.

"Besides the point, I feel we should involve her in some way."

"And how do you suppose that?"

"Maybe if she became closer to Naraku?"

"How close?"

"Closer than a miko."

* * *

Hidenka growled as she tore the message she had been given to shreds. Pacing back and forth in her quarters, she tried as best as she could to control her anger. It just seemed impossible what her cousin was suggesting.

"Offer myself to him! As if. I'd no sooner than kill my own mother than lie with that bastard…"

"And in a way you are already." Hidenka snarled at the voice coming from her open window. Ikatsui sat on the ledge idly examining his claws. "The longer Naraku stays wed to your mother, the more she sinks into his control, and the more she loses her soul. She's a powerful miko, but the despair about you father's 'death' is enough to kill her alone. If she was my mother I'd do whatever was necessary to save her. But then again, that's just me…"

"Damn you Ikatsui, you don't have a _mate_. I just can't betray Kuromeru like that!"

"And what if he's already consented?" Hidenka froze at his words and stopped pacing.

"Wha…what do you mean?" she managed to choke out.

"I mean I've already talked to him about this subject, and while he wasn't…pleased…he's agreed to it."

"How dare you." At this point Hidenka wasn't even looking at her cousin. She slowly turned towards him, keeping her face hidden with her hair. "You go around my back to my _mate_ to get his permission for me to fuck the enemy, and then expect me to go along with it willingly. Well fuck all of you." Although her entire commentary was whispered, Ikatsui could feel her anger pour off of her in waves.

"You truly are of his blood. Remember that Hidenka. If you don't want to do this, find another way, but find it soon. Your mother's time is limited." With a quick nod Ikatsui leapt out of the window and disappeared into the darkness. Hidenka sank to the ground and hugged her knees. Finally allowing the tears she had refused to shed earlier, she thought about what had just transpired.

_"What do I do?"_


	12. Ressurection

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: What! Two chapters in a row! Yes I'm updating more. And although I hope you're all enjoying this, it probably won't be that much longer. Mainly cause I have so many other ideas bouncing around and I don't like having too many projects going at once. But don't worry, everything will work out.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Resurrection

Hidenka paused and took one final breath before she knocked on the monstrous oak door before her. She was in a hallway of the palace that many people, and demons alike, didn't like to go down. The thudding of her fist echoed across the dark walls and disappeared into the darkness she had traveled through to get here. _Weird that there aren't any lamps her, or servants for that matter. But then again Kuromeru said that technically people were forbidden from this place while Naraku inhabited it. It must mean he's weak right now…maybe that mean's I won't have to_…

"You may enter Hidenka." Trying to suppress her gasp, and failing miserably, Hidenka pushed open the door and entered Naraku's chamber. The room was pitch black save for one candle that was placed on a table next to where Naraku was sitting. "Truth be told I was expecting you. You've become to smart for my liking. You should have just stayed with your husband, it would have been much safer for you."

"What do you mean?" Hidenka drew herself to try to show that she wasn't afraid. She knew he didn't buy it.

"I know you know your father's alive. How would you like to see him? A nice family reunion perhaps? Your mother certainly was overjoyed when she saw him, while she saw him that is."

"What have you done?!"

"Merely an attempt to repeat the past. Follow me." Naraku stood and turned towards a door Hidenka hadn't seen before. Unsure of what to do, she mumble a silent protective spell and followed him out of the door. "I decided I was finished toying with your mother, although she was quite fun at night…"

"You bastard!" Hidenka tried to strike him but he turned quickly and grabbed her wrist, yanking her into his chest.

"Don't be jealous Hidenka, your turn will come soon enough. Come along now, this way." Digging the tips of his nails into her wrist, she could feel her skin slowly break beneath the force. They continued on in the same fashion until the tiny hallway opened into a great chamber that was lit by a solid light floating in the center of the room. "Hidenka, do you know of the legend of the stars?"

"You mean that stars are truly souls? Of course I do."

"Well do you know who truly is the brightest star? I mean, if you know the legend of the Shikon no Tama and the stars than I'm sure you do. If you ever thought it wasn't true, that light in front of you should be proof enough."

"Mama…" Hidenka yanked her wrist free from Naraku's grasp and rushed towards the glowing orb. She tried to grab it in vain, but realized it was foolish as her hand slipped through the light.

"Mustn't touch Hidenka. I don't need that soul tainted. You see, if one soul is damaged, there's no point in trying to relocate the other three."

"You're trying to recreate the jewel!"

"You're quite right my dear, but there seems to be a problem. Your father just won't let go of his, will you Inuyasha?"

A light appeared over the form of Inuyasha kneeling, chained to the wall behind him. Red eyes stared furiously ahead as a growl escaped his lips. Tetsusaiga laid helpless on the floor out of his reach.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well I discovered that your father's sword puts a protective barrier on your father's demon blood. Remove the sword, and remove your father's humanity. Since my other attempts at extracting his soul failed, I figured that it would just be easier if he lost his humanity instead. Once that's completely gone, the soul will leave all on its own."

"You filthy…"

"Bastard, I know. You and your father really need to come up with new insults. But no matter. You won't be talking that much longer anyway…"

"I don't understand, where are you acquiring the other two souls from?"

"Ah…that is a good question. And since I'm in a good mood, I'll answer it for you. As you obviously know, Shippo now controls the Eastern Lands, so he is not a direct descendent. However, Kouga's father Lord Ookami still lives, or at least he did… And for the soul of the North? Well, it seems that the process of resurrection isn't as hard as one would imagine…"

"Meaning?"

"Hello Princess Hidenka, daughter of miko and hanyou." Hidenka turned towards the new voice and saw a woman step out of the shadows, a woman who looked exactly like her mother. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am the lady Kikyo."


	13. Once More

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…only the movie on dvd)

* * *

Chapter 12 - Once More

"I don't understand…my father said he killed you."

Kikyo chuckled to herself. "Yes he did. The poor boy. I truly did love him once, but do you know what happens when people are resurrected Hidenka? Their bodies aren't pure anymore, and neither are their souls. So my darling niece, I'm going to require a little help from you."

Naraku rushed behind her and pinned Hidenka against his chest. Furiously trying to escape, Kikyo approached her.

"Why me Kikyo?"

"My soul isn't pure any longer. I need part of another soul to fix that. The soul of my blood. Your grandfather is my father, and his blood will restore my soul." Kikyo placed her hand upon Hidenka's chest over her heart, and slowly began to draw it back. Hidenka screamed as a light appeared at Kikyo's fingertips and slowly grew larger. Once completely extracted Kikyo quickly placed it over her own heart and pushed, only to scream in pain herself as the soul was rejected and burned her hand.

Naraku threw Hidenka to the floor and dashed towards Kikyo. "You stupid bitch, don't lose it!" Naraku reached out for the soul, but his hand only went through it. Kikyo collapsed with the soul still connected to her. Panting heavily she disconnected it from her body and allowed it to float freely.

"That belongs to me." Naraku looked over his should in astonishment as Hidenka stood there growling, her red eyes fixated on the pair.

"You should be dead. Kikyo, what the hell have you done!"

Kikyo smirked at Naraku's confusion. "She's part demon you fool. She's showing the same effects as when Inuyasha lost his soul. Only humans die without their souls. Didn't you think about the consequences of your actions?" Naraku glared at her icily as she spoke. "Well, obviously you didn't then."

"I'm still waiting." Hidenka this time was focused on Kikyo as she spoke. Walking towards the fallen princess, Kikyo only smiled.

"Go ahead, kill me. It was pointless. This all was. You think I wanted to be resurrected?!" At this point Kikyo was screaming. Her anger obviously directed towards Naraku, but her speech continued towards Hidenka. "Sesshomaru was supposed to be mine! And then Inuyasha! And the two men I wanted ended up killing me. What makes you think I'd want to return to this world. The only reason I'd help Naraku was for revenge, but there's no point seeing as how it won't work. Take your soul and leave me to my peace." Kikyo glared at Naraku, daring him to contradict her. Finishing her statement, she turned and returned to the darkness, determined never to step foot in the world of the living again.

Naraku watched her departing form and eyed the floating soul that was between him and Hidenka. He took a step forward only to step back at Hidenka's warning growl. "So Hidenka, it's just you and me now."

"What about me you bastard?" Naraku's head jerked around and found Inuyasha glaring at him.

"So, the demon king has regained his composure I see." drawled Naraku.

"Heh. Don't be mistaken Naraku. I'm far from hanyou." Inuyasha eyes flashed blood red as he looked upwards at his tormentor. "However, you'd be amazed at what having your blood in the area does to your own aura." Naraku shifted uncomfortably. _He can't mean because of the stupid wench. Why would she affect him?_

"Because I'm of his blood, and that of my mother, one of the most powerful mikos alive." Hidenka came behind Naraku and threw her arm around his neck, this time drawing him against her. Placing her extended claws along his neck, she breathed into his ear. "Now tell me how to restore my mother, and I _might_ let you leave here alive, maimed, but alive."

Naraku began to laugh. "If only it was that easy." Naraku grabbed her hand and dug it into his own neck, gasping in pain he wrenched it out and drew away from her. "I choose death over helping your kind. Besides, you're too late anyway." He slipped to his knees, still laughing as he began to cough out blood. Gasping for air Naraku finally collapsed, no light ever leaving his body. Hidenka turned towards her mother's soul to find it almost transparent. Grabbing her own and placing it before her heart, she felt a rush of warmth as it was absorbed back into her own body. Rushing to her fathers side, she used Tetsusaiga to break his bonds. Grasping the sword in his hand, he knelt as he felt his soul and heart return.

"Papa!" Hidenka cried and threw herself into his arms. Inuyasha put down the sword and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I knew you would never give up on me. It's not in the blood." He grinned as he looked at her. Turning towards Kagome's soul, he frowned at its faintness. "We're losing time. Hidenka, do you know where your mother is?" Hidenka shook her head and Inuyasha growled in frustration. Guiding the soul to his finger, he absorbed it into his own heart.

Hidenka gasped at his ability. "How were you able to do that? Kikyo tried with mine and was rejected, and we're of the same blood."

"This is one area where blood doesn't matter. To put it simply, she's my mate. And mates share one soul. Now come, we must find your mother before the soul tires of this world and goes to the heavens, no doubt where you mother's spirit is right now."

* * *

"So you think he's gonna make it in time again?"

"Shut up Kouga."

"I'm only saying. If he doesn't at least you'll have some company."

"He'll make it, he has to."

"So how'd it happen this time?"

"You make it sound like this is a natural occurrence for me, I'm not dead or anything."

"Well, not many people visit the heavens more than once."

"Alright, you got me there. Anyways, this is all because of Naraku, or should I say Onigumo."

"Onigumo? You mean Kikyo's stalker? Didn't he die?"

"No…look, I don't want to get into it now. I've made so many mistakes."

"Your heart wasn't clear then. Everything clears once you reach this place. Don't make yourself feel worse."

"If you say so…I just wish he would hurry."

"Now I feel bad…"

"Kouga…"

* * *

Inuyasha yelled in frustration as he broke yet another door in the palace. He and Hidenka were being followed by a small group of servants and advisors and anyone else who wanted to know what had happened to the king. Miroku had been notified and was on his way from the North. However, the only concern in the hanyou's mind was finding his mate, and finding her soon. "Will all of you stop fucking following me!" he screamed as he finally lost his patience. Most of the servants fled in fear while the advisors only shook their heads. Hidenka was at a lost herself. They had searched everywhere and found no trace of her mother.

"Hidenka!" Hidenka turned and found Kuromeru running towards her. Pausing to catch his breath, he stopped in front of her. "I…know…(gasp) where…"

"Get it out!" Inuyasha yelled.

"IknowhwereLadyKagomeis!"

Inuyasha stood stunned at the revelation. "Well…"

"O, right. She's in the tree."

"In the tree!" Hidenka and Inuyasha yelled in unison.

"How do you know this?" Hidenka looked warily at Kuromeru.

"Worry about that later! We have to save her." Inuyasha leapt forward and out the window towards the tree. Hidenka and Kuromeru looked towards each other and took off after him.


	14. Fade

A/N: Well for starters I don't own Inuyasha. Now that that's out of the way. No I'm not dead, just overworked from my job and school. So now that I'm done classes for the summer I'm gonna try to write more. Although no one seems to be reading my new one, probably cause the main character is Kikyo, but hey, she's my fav. So anyway, I'm not sure how many chapters are left with this story. But I have a new one in the works, one that I'm actually gonna pay attention to.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Fade

Bark flew as the onlookers stared at their king. Many were still confused as to what was even going on. A hushed murmur spread through the crowd as Inuyasha tore at the tree. To his left sat Hidenka holding Kagome's spirit in a vial. The glow was slowly lessening. They were running out of time.

* * *

"_So I guess he's gonna make it after all."_

"_Try to sound happy for me Kouga."_

"_Sorry. It just gets lonely up here. I wonder how the whelp figured out where you were…are…I mean, I don't know."_

_Kagome laughed at Kouga's confusion. "You know, I'm not really sure myself. At least this time I don't have to go all dreamlike on Inuyasha again. He'll know what to do."_

"_Hey…maybe you'll come back again. You know the saying, three's a charm."_

"_If I had a physical form, I'd hit you right now."_

"_Alright alright. You know, he's actually been at that tree for quite awhile now…"_

"_I was just thinking the same thing. What's taking him so long?"_

_

* * *

_

"Papa, is there any way you can go faster?" Kuromeru held Hidenka's free hand while she questioned her father. She was visibly shaking as she watched the soul dim. Kuromeru tried his best to console her. It was enough that he finally figured out where the queen was. Of all places this tree…

"Hidenka quiet!" Inuyasha snapped. "I'm going as fast as I can! That bastard put wards on the tree that slow down my progress."

Hidenka turned back towards Kuromeru. She tilted her head towards him and whispered for only him to hear. "How did you find out where my mother was?"

"Sesshomaru sent me to spy on Naraku. He was nearly impossible to track, however, his assistant Kagura was quite easy. Some simply prodding from her led me to the answer."

"Simple prodding huh?"

"Well, ok, maybe a little blood was involved." Kuromeru smiled down at his mate. "It was well worth it though." Hidenka smiled back and looked down to her hands, the smile quickly left her face.

"Papa!"

"What Hidenka?" Inuyasha turned around and blanched, the light in her hand had gone out.

* * *

"_Kouga?"_

"_I know."_


End file.
